Simplemente Perfecta
by azumi hyuga
Summary: ¿Cual es el sinonimo de Perfecta para Roy Mustang?, averiguarlo es adentrarse en sus pensamientos, tiernos y... extraños pensamiento-


**Nota: **Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood no es mio, si asi fuera entonces Roy y Riza estarias oficialmente como pareja, lamentablemente, no me queda de otra mas que llorar TT_TT, xD

* * *

**Simplemente Perfecta**

Hoy es un día normal, como cualquiera aquí en Central, llego a la oficina y mis fieles e incondicionales subordinados me saludan formalmente como de costumbre, a veces pienso que no merezco que estas personas estén bajo mi mando, son como una familia para mi pero… otras realmente mi vanidad se hace presente y pienso ¿Cómo no querrían estar bajo mis ordenes? por favor, soy Roy Mustang futuro líder de la nación, y creador de un ejercito de féminas con minifalda,- si, mi gran sueño, como sea, me adentro y escucho tu voz que me dice – "_Buenos días coronel, llega usted tarde_" – si lo sabia, recibiría una reprimenda de tu parte y ¿Cómo no? Son casi las 10:00 am y mi hora de entrada es a las 9:00, en realidad mas temprano pero mi posición me atribuye un poco de privilegios, además no me podía levantar tan temprano después de… en fin eso no es importante, solo se que Natalia estará furiosa.

10:30 am

Estoy trabajando en mi escritorio firmando esos aburridos papeles que me entregas para examinar, y con cada pila que me acercas una mirada fulminante la acompaña, - "_teniente, por favor no me mire así, hoy tengo una cita y no quiero llegar de mal animo_" – digo para hacerte molestar un poco, adoro tu rostro de resignación cada vez que lo hago, una mirada tranquila y un suspiro se hacen presentes, para que solo respondas con un "como diga", realmente quisiera contemplar un poco de expresión en esa cara de tempano de hielo, un bufido, un enojo o tan siquiera una pequeña muestra de interés en mi persona y lo que hago, no solo en asuntos militares.

1:30 pm

Vaya que rápido paso el tiempo, ya es casi la hora del almuerzo y a decir verdad me muero de hambre, pero la teniente no me dejara salir si no termino mínimo estos mil ocho mil papeles que quedan por revisar, volteo y la mayoría de los antes presentes en la oficina no están, solo quedamos tu y yo… una oportunidad perfecta para poderte observar sin miradas sospechosas o algo parecido, y ahí estas, siendo tu… con esos ojos color ámbar tan penetrantes y esa mirada tan furtiva, seria y a la vez encantadora, que si tu quisieras harían que cualquier idiota callera a tus pies pero como yo estoy aquí, seguramente esos idiotas caerían calcinados, o si no basta preguntarles a esos que te miran cuando vas por el corredor, y en cuanto ven que voy delante de ti saben que eres PROPIEDAD MUSTANG, bueno tal vez eso de "propiedad" suena muy egocéntrico, pero que puedo decir, esa es la verdad.

Dejo a un lado tus ojos y sigo con tu rostro entero, esa carita casi circular pero delineada, esas facciones, esa piel que parece de terciopelo, esas mejillas, esa boca, oh si, definitivamente es lo mejor de todo, se ve tan suave y rosada, apetecible, que dan ganas de morderla también, de seguro que sabe mejor que la miel de las abejas, mejor que cualquier cosa que haya probado antes, y mira que yo se de lo que hablo. Se ve tan pura que quisiera quitarles la inocencia con mis labios pecadores, vaya… ahora me aparece una sonrisa maliciosa, si supieras lo que pienso seguro me matarías.

Pero ¿Por qué quedarse solo con la boca? Mira ese cuello, tan delgado y sin rastro de imperfección, esa piel tersa causante de malos pensamientos, incitadora a quebrantar las leyes, MALDITAS LEYES, tontas e inservibles, me prohíben realizar mis anhelos y eso realmente no es algo que pase a menudo.

Te sigo observando y oh sorpresa, se te ha caído tu pinza y deja que tu hermoso cabello caiga elegantemente por tus hombros, ese cabello que parecen cerdas de oro, labradas y talladas por los mismos ángeles, te hacen ver más bella que cualquiera, hacen que tu rostro sea aun mas hermoso, contrasta perfecto con tus ojos… si que estoy embrujado.

Sigo mirando, te recoges el cabello suelto con esa cosa maligna llamada pinza, sigues con tu labor sin darle importancia, y ahora te levantas por un libro, estas en el estante y te estiras para alcanzar algo que al parecer tu estatura no lo permite, me deleito mi pupila viendo ese cuerpo, complemento acorde con tu belleza, tus brazos, tan delgados, tu cintura tan esbelta, tu pecho, wau, yo también se de eso, y tus piernas, largas y torneadas, lamentablemente no puedo admirarlas del todo por ese molesto pantalón que usas (es por eso mi sueño de minifaldas), pero vestida de civil, con esa falda con la que te vi simplemente supe que de cualquiera que haya visto, tenias las mejores.

7:30 pm

De nuevo se paso rápido el tiempo, no se como termine los malditos papeles si me la pase con pensamientos indecentes, pero bastante agradables diría yo. Y ahora, que termine de arreglar unos asuntos, salgo de mi futura oficina y te veo ahí, pacientemente esperando mi llegada, con esa seriedad que te caracteriza, con esa postura tan firme, que te hace ver segura de ti misma. Me acerco y notas un poco de nerviosismo en mi, solo te sonrió… te acercas rápidamente y limpias el sudor de mi frente, tus manos sobre mi rostro causan un efecto inmediato, y tiendo a relajarme un poco, me observas y puedo distinguir el temor en tus ojos, ODIO VER TEMOR EN TUS OJOS, en verdad detesto que tu mirada tenga otra que no sea tranquilidad, felicidad o alegría, y lamentablemente la mayoría de esas veces han sido por mi culpa.

Ahora salimos del cuartel, paso a dejarte a tu casa y nos despedimos formalmente, y finalmente me quedo solo, manejando y con el aire soplando sobre mi cabeza, recordando incontables momentos a tu lado, definiendo por milésima vez que es lo que te hace especial, tal como eres, fuerte, valiente, encantadora, amable, inteligente, astuta, incomparable tiradora, estratega, dedicada, segura de si misma, protectora, hermosa, muy buena cocinera, estoy seguro que serás una esposa perfecta… SI, esa es la palabra para definirte, PERFECTA, eres simplemente perfecta… bueno, casi perfecta, solamente tienes un pequeño defecto…

- Aun no eres mía…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Papara … xD, gomen gomen waaa es que me traume con FMA Brotherhood, y a decir verdad adoro el Royai, AMO a Roy Mustang, quisiera un esposo como el, pero en fin, me dieron ganas de escribir algo así, por que el manga y el anime muestra muchas escenas lindas de ellos x3, kawaii, y se lo que pensaran – Que haces? Deberías estar terminando tus otros fics - lo se, y en verdad lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada todo este tiempo, la facultad, el trabajo, los quehaceres de la casa tareas y trabajos y ahorita exámenes finales, y amm problemas personales, (saben de lo que hablo, espero), en serio que no tenia tiempo ni ganas, estuve muy deprimida durante los últimos meses y toda esa chispa romántica y esa luz que irradiaba en mi camino se esfumo y se convirtió en penumbra sobre mi sendero, si si muy extraño, pero se que me entienden, hasta apenas que vi FMA y el Roy/Riza, me recupere y la esperanza volvió jeje, espero que haya regresado del todo, y si no hare el esfuerzo, espero que aun haya alguien que me lea TTwTT, se que tengo merecido su desprecio … Nyaa, pero bueno, ojala y alguien me deje –review, por que lo necesito, es la primera vez que hago algo así con otras parejas , me inspire de muchas muchas autoras, jeje, ojala y estén bien y alguien me lea… con cariño

Att.

*Azumi Hyuga*


End file.
